


"Conference" - Mo Dao Zu Shi Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng

by Sebasnyanchi



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, XiChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebasnyanchi/pseuds/Sebasnyanchi
Summary: It was meant to be just a conference involving two sect leaders: Lan Xichen of Lan Sect and Jiang Cheng of YunmengJiang Sect.It turned out really far from what it is supposed to be.





	"Conference" - Mo Dao Zu Shi Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peach_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Chan/gifts).

> im sorry i can't make any good summary HAHAHAHA anyways, here u go uwu

"Why are you quiet all of a sudden, Sect Leader Jiang Cheng?" Lan Xichen tilted his head a bit to the side. "mhm. . ." Even though he said nothing for the YunMengJiang Sect leader to agree on, the other still hummed with his eyes closed as if he was approving of a nonexistent suggestion. 

Lan Xichen chose to stand and approach Jiang Cheng, instead of snapping his fingers in front of him, which he already tried. 

This meeting involved a great responsibility between the two sects, that is why, just the two of them are present in one of Yunmeng Jiang Sect's official palace-like base's guest rooms. 

Still unmoved when Lan Xichen stood up, he keeps on daydreaming about. . . . perhaps, Lan Xichen's muscly body embracing his own, and his kind glares captivating his own soul, claiming him his own. Whilst in the middle of the daydream, his face heats up all the more by the passing seconds. 

Lan Xichen shook him by the shoulders, "Sect Leader Jiang Cheng," . Still no response. "Are you there?" he asked, on which the other male's reply is another hum again. Lan Xichen decided to not waste any more time and speaks his name louder, though still keeping respect in his tone. "Jiang Cheng!", only then, did Jiang Cheng's eyes snap open. 

_'Ah,'_ Jiang Cheng thought, and since Lan Xichen was no less than 5 centimeters away from their lips touching, he closed his eyes and leaned in, and so, their lips touched. "It's soft," he comments, then turns all red. 

After realizing what he has done, he quickly pulled away. Taking advantage of his long sleeves, he covered his face, so embarassed that he thinks he no longer has the face to look at Lan Xichen straight to the eyes.

Seeng his reaction, Lan Xichen chuckled and sighed in between joy and relief, it left Jiang Cheng puzzled. "What are you laughing for?" he slowly mutters. The taller male chuckled once more. "Do you like me, Sect Leader Jiang?"

After a brief silence, Jiang Cheng finally replied. "It's Jiang Cheng. . You can call me Jiang Cheng." Lan Xichen already knew what was behind the statement, but seems to be dissatisfied. So, he leaned in closer, but not so much that their lips will touch, just close enough that their noses were brushing against one another. _Oh shit, oh fuck, he's close, oh my – too close!!_ Jiang Cheng panicked but kept his composure. Not wanting to be seen like a weak damsel in distress, he takes off his hand from his mouth and looks straight to Lan Xichen's eyes. "Jiang Cheng," he calls, and it sent shivers down the other's spine. How strange. Jiang Cheng actually liked it. 

"What is it you want, Zewu-jun?" he smirked beneath the strong arms of the man, feeling as though victorious. Lan Xichen hummed. 

"You." he says, his lips forming a smile he never shows to anybody. Jiang Cheng only laughed sarcastically, "Fuck you." 

Lan Xichen, "Don't you want it the other way around?" 

Jiang Cheng, "Shall we try?" 

Both of their lips curved upwards with somewhat mischief and excitement brought by how sexy one another could be just as normal, what more when on bed? 

* * *

"Ah, aha, ah, nnhg, Zewu-jun, you're so– aGH, rough, ha–" Jiang Cheng managed to comment between pants and moans and a few whimpers as Lan Xichen mercilessly humped and thrusted his dick inside Jiang Cheng's ass. Lan Xichen was atop him, pining one of his hand on the table and the other holding his hips while periodically groping his ass or his legs, while he, Jiang Cheng, was beneath, his face touching and making friction with the table as he gets humped, but thanks to his sweating, it's as if the table is lubricated and he almost just slides on it. At the same time, he struggles to keep his knees upright, though it gradually became numb until he can't feel no more but the intense shoving of Lan Xichen's dick inside his ass, and with every shove he feels his prostrate hit or rubbed on, causing him to unconciously let out his precum or actually cum on where his dick directs to without even knowing it. 

Lan Xichen, fully aware that his bedmate had already reached his climax, keeps going on and even bites Jiang Cheng's right side of the nape, as if he's an alpha wolf marking his omega, until he tastes the copper like substance which is probably, most certainly flowing down on the other's back, tracing it with the lustful color did he only let go. Then, with blood stained lips, he kisses Jiang Cheng's back multiple times. Looking at his masterpiece, Lan Xichen did not expect to make him all the more excited. He came inside. "Ugh, Zewu-jun.." Jiang Cheng half-moaned, unknowingly arching his back in a seductive way while his legs quivered both with the feeling of satisfaction and the other's cum cascading all the way to his knees. Lan Xichen refused to pull out and lied atop his back instead, feeling Jiang Cheng's nipples all hard and puffy from the previous sucking even before they got into this position. Then his hands trailed down to his torso, and onto his hardened dick. "Again?" Lan Xichen half-chuckled. "I always though you were pretty, but never thought you would be so lewd and horny when someone do you. Now, I know you're both." 

A pause, "You're pretty lewd," then he laughed in a low voice, finding it hilarious that he even made a pun in the middle of sex. Even Jiang Cheng could not believe what he just had heard. 

When Lan Xichen was finished with him laughing at his own joke, he slowly pulls out, but then Jiang Cheng refused to make him pull out by moving his hips against Lan Xichen's dick. "More," Jiang Cheng seductively whispers in a hot breath, even showing off his ass by slapping his palm on it. "Give me more of it," he added. 

"Sure thing. As you wish, Jiang Cheng." Lan Xichen's lips curved into a wild smirk as he fixed them both in another positon, and they are definitely gonna be banging wildly until they run out of life essence.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please comment to let me know your thoughts ;)


End file.
